


Word of the Day

by aredsong



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredsong/pseuds/aredsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't trust stairs because they are always up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of the Day

Haise was on the couch, laughing and watching his "pupils", the last time Arima checked him. It was their Christmas party, and not that he hated parties- he just cannot stand a lot of people. Sure, he was pretty at the top of their organization, but so what? They just looked up at him, with either admiration or grudge, or maybe both. They just stop there, and it is lonely at the top.

That is why he felt something new when he faced Kaneki Ken. Maybe he should stop calling him Kaneki Ken mentally. He is Haise - Sasaki Haise now. The man is happy. Or so he would like to believe. He could not remember anymore if he was surprised when he defeated Haise's past self single-handedly. He was a ghoul, a one-eyed ghoul, but he was just a rookie, and nothing much was known about him. Except he was very powerful. But he was not able to hold a candle against him.

What caught him off-guard was when he spoke poetry. Heck, he was a man with psychopathic tendencies and a face masked by leather.

Haise is different. Sasaki Haise is his'.

Arima took another glance at the young man. He is happy now, right?

"What has four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs in the evening?" he heard Haise ask everyone. Shirazu went overboard, it seems. Haise is drunk. Mutsuki, Yonebayashi and even Urie. And now, they have to deal with the mentor's riddles.

"Err... what? Human?" cried Mutsuki. "I don't know, but I've trapped it in my bedroom."

Frowning, Arima stood up and walked towards Haise. A pun machine Haise is enough. A drunk one is such an abomination. "Fix yourselves, then rest. I'll take care of your mentor." He heard Shirazu whistle. Are they really Quinx members to easily succumb to alcohol?

After the four left, with a few trippings and stumblings, he stood Haise up. He reeked of alcohol but it made the half-ghoul more.. more.. mystifying. And charming.

"Arima-san..."

"I'll take you to your room. Don't you dare spoil my clothes." Arima didn't took the elevator. He wanted Haise to rue drinking too much.

"Haha.. I can manage my guts. But so you know, I don't trust stairs..."

Ignore him. A few more steps to go.

"And why is that?" Heavens, not another pun.

"Because they always lead up to something."

Silence.

 

Arima also drank, but that was not enough to set him off. "Haise. Have you read the morning paper?" "No?" he felt Haise's head tilt.

"Word of the day is legs, they said."

Well maybe he was a little tipsy.

"Let's go to my place and spread the word."

There's no going back.

Sasaki Haise tried to clamber away from him, but he held him tight. "You'll fall."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a fanfic for Nay Cj's recid set on TG:re AU around 2014-2015. I wanted to post this once again for TG:re because Haise on Chapter 62 is so hot. You're /heiße/ Sasaki AAAAAAACK--


End file.
